


Premises of Original Snow Characer Prompts

by yellowrabbit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow Has a Twin, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrabbit/pseuds/yellowrabbit
Summary: Basically, this is just premises based off my own prompts. In other words, they are just what I had in mind when I thought up the prompts, but don't feel like exploring them. If any author would like to work on my prompts, they can either expand on my premises, or just make up their own.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my prompts in Story Prompts Featuring Snow Characters (at least some of them).  
> Below are the prompts each chapter is based off of:
> 
> Chapter 3, Prompt 1. Stressed out from his duties as a king, Robb Stark’s affection for his half-sister becomes...unnatural. And dark. OR Robb slowly grows mad during the war and refuses to leave his sister out of sight. Takes place in Canon.
> 
> Chapter 10, Prompt 8. While she isn’t trained in arms like twin, Jon, was, Jeyne Snow is allowed to be trained as a healer, meaning she is allowed to accompany her brother, Robb, to war. That means she is always by his side at all times.

* * *

“It’s just you and me, Jeyne. It’s just _you and me_.” Robb gasped out. He gripped her waist even tighter; Jeyne could feel his tears staining her middle.

 _It’s not just you and me_ , Jeyne thinks. But Jon was far away, in a world of snow and cold. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when the twins, Jon and Jeyne, were stuck together at the hips, the bastards of Lord Eddard Stark, trapped in a world that scorned them.

Robb was always their place of solace then, Robb, and Arya, and Bran and Rickon.

But Arya was gone now. And Bran and Rickon were--

Jeyne hugged Robb’s head even more tightly. If only there was some sort of medicine in the world that could alleviate this pain, that could _stop time from moving_.

If it would only bring back the happy moments, even if it meant being trapped in that world, if it brought back Robb’s smile--

“It’s just you and me now,” Robb choked out. He lifted his head up from where it had been resting against her waist; his eyes, blue as the ocean, stared into Jeyne's own grey pupils. “It’s just you and me--”

“ _And I’ll be damned if someone took that away_.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Jeyne Snow, not Jeyne Westerling, is the one who takes care of Robb when he receives the news of Bran and Rickon's "deaths." So there is no sex scene involved, but Jeyne does comfort Robb when he breaks down upon realizing most of his family is gone. Robb, realizing Jeyne is pretty much the one person he knows for sure is alive (aside from Sansa and his mother), decides that if anyone takes Jeyne away from him, they will pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of my prompts in Story Prompts Featuring Snow Characters (at least some of them).  
> Below are the prompts each chapter is based off of:
> 
> Chapter 5, Prompt 5: “I should punish you for going out with him.” Robb/Fem!Jon OR Fem!Jon goes on a date with someone else. Robb witnesses this and gets a little too jealous for his own good

* * *

"Goodbye," Joanna pecked Willas on the cheek, "thank you for inviting me to the movies." 

Willas smiled at Joanna. "No, thank _you_ , for the lovely date. I hope there will be a next time." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. 

Joanna simply smiled. "Good night, Willas." She closed the door to her apartment and leaned against the door and sighed.

_"Did you have a good date?"_

Joanna jerked her head up and whirled around. She relaxed once she saw who it was. "Robb, you startled me!" 

Her older brother, her half-brother, stood only a few feet away from Joanna, leaning against the wall. "How was the movie? Was it as nice as he made it out to be?" He moved away from the wall and stalked towards her. "I followed you."

Joanna tensed. "Robb, we talked about this, you can't just follow me everywhere!"

Her brother ignored her.

"I saw you with him. Getting all flirty and close. The kiss was especially a nice touch." His voice grew steadily darker as he spoke. “I should punish you for going out with him.”

She shivered slightly -- from the cold or fear, she honestly could not tell. "Robb --"

"Did you like it? Did you enjoy going out with him? Was he that fun to be with?" Robb finally got close enough to Joanna to stand right before her; Joanna, being one head shorter than him, had to tilt her head to meet his gaze. Once she did, she noticed that his eyes, his beautiful ocean-blue eyes, had darkened to cobalt blue.

Joanna shivered again; this time, she knew it was not from the cold.

Robb leaned down until he was nose to nose with his sister; he practically violated her private space. She could feel his breath against her lips. "Well, _little sister?_ Was it _fun?"_

Joanna could not help herself; her hands shot up and grabbed the back of her brother's head; her lips crashed against his in a desperate kiss that he was all too eager to reciprocate. Their tongues meshed together until they drew apart from need of oxygen; their harsh pants fill the air. 

Robb's eyes flashed with greed -- _need_ \-- and he all but pressed himself against her as he ate her lips again. 

Joanna had only one coherent thought before she succumbed to the haze in her mind: that she really needed to talk to her brother about his jealousy issues.

* * *

"Must we always play this tune?" Joanna complained hours later. "It's starting to get tiresome." 

Robb chuckled, affectionately brushing a stray curl from her face. "Don't go out on a date, then. Better yet," his voice got a bit deeper, "don't go out at all."

Joanna pouted as she lifted her head from Robb's naked chest. "It wasn't a date."

"Sure, and that time with that Ygrenn guy wasn't a date either. At least he's better than Tyrell." Robb teased. He shifted slightly to adjust the pillow behind his head; they should've gone with the bed and not the couch.

"You're so silly," Joanna huffed. She tries to lift herself up; she was hungry and they hadn't eaten dinner yet --

"Where do you think you are going?" Robb growled as he tightened his grip around her bare stomach.

(Joanna shivered; she recognized that tone in his voice --)

_"I'm not done with you yet."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a modern AU! Joanna Snow is Robb Stark's actual half-sister. The two of them have been in a relationship for a long time. The two of them go to separate colleges but since they are relatively close by one another, Robb convinced his parents that he and Joanna living together would allow them to save money and still be independent. Really, this is an excuse so that the two of them can still be together, but since they are siblings, Joanna has to go out every once in a while with someone else, which usually stirs up Robb's jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, Prompt 3: Robb Snow grows up as Catelyn's bastard. This doesn't stop him from falling in love with his cousin, Lyarra, who is also a bastard.

* * *

“One more time!” Lyarra demanded. Her dark hair, normally so curly, were plastered against her forehead; her eyes were tired but shone with a determined gleam. 

Robb simply smirked at her. “Still not tired, yet, milady?”

Lyarra’s eyes flashed, and she lunged at her cousin. Robb saw the attack coming, though, and he nimbly dodged as Lyarra tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. “Eep!”

“Lyarra! Are you all right?” Robb dropped his practice sword and rushed towards his cousin’s side.

Lyarra got up and rubbed her head. “I’m fine, Robb. Stop shouting so loud, though, or Jory and the others will find us here.”

Robb chuckled. “Not my fault you are so clumsy.” He helped Lyarra to her feet. 

“Am not!” Lyarra pouted and she tried to walk away. Tried, being the key word, as Robb still held onto her hand. He pulled her into a playful embrace. 

“Let go,” Lyarra complained. Playfully, Robb could tell. Robb simply rubbed his head against hers, causing her to stop pouting.

“Lord Robb! Lady Lyarra! Where are you?” Jory’s voice rang out, ruining the moment between the two. 

Lyarra groaned, and pulled away from Robb. “We’ve been found out.”

“Looks like it,’ Robb sighed out. He mentally prepared himself for what he knew would follow: Jory would find the pair, see the discarded practice swords and draw his own conclusions. Then he would turn and glare at Robb like he always did. Like everyone always did whenever Robb and Lyarra were discovered together. 

It wasn’t his fault Lyarra preferred to spend time with Robb. Since Bran and Arya were still babes, and Sansa had taken to ignoring both he and Lyarra as of late, Lyarra and Robb really had no one to turn to play. Even if there had been someone else, Robb knew Lyarra would never abandon him for that someone.

And that was part of the reason Robb loved Lyarra. A love he knew was near impossible to have.

Lord Stark probably wouldn't mind if a bastard courted his daughter, especially if he was her cousin. The North, however, as well as his mother, would take issue with it; the gods forbid a child of the south stealing away a Stark daughter. Again.

It didn’t matter if Lyarra was a bastard just like him, born out of wedlock and broken vows. As long as Lyarra’s father was Eddard Stark and Robb’s mother was Catelyn Tully, the two could never be together.

“Robb! Are you coming or not?” Lyarra’s melodious voice broke through Robb’s thoughts. He gazed at Lyarra’s glowing face and smiled.

Still, it was nice to hope. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb is Catelyn and Brandon's bastard (how, I have no idea). Lyarra is Ned's. Both grow up in the North alongside Sansa, Arya, and Bran, who are Ned and Cat's (Rickon isn't born yet). While both are bastards, they are treated differently. Robb is scorned because of Tully coloring and being Southern born; Lyarra is revered because of her Northern looks, and because her father is Ned. (Plus her resemblance to Lyanna.) Because of this, and Cat's disdain for Lyarra for various reasons (ranging from Ned breaking his vows and Lyarra supposedly resembling her mother), many would disapprove of their union, even if they are both bastards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, Prompt 1: Jeyne knew she wouldn’t be a wolf like her sister, Joanna. Or like the rest of Lord Stark’s children. That’s why Lord Stark always had her locked up for her safety every full moon. Except one day, her grey brother just had to break down the door and bite her. OR Jon is female and has a twin sister. Some of Westeros’ family members transform into supernatural creatures. Lannisters are lions, Targaryens are dragons, and the Starks are wolves. Sometimes the gene can skip a generation, so the only way to transform is to get bitten.

* * *

They were howling.

Jeyne turned on her stomach and tried to block out the noise with her pillow. It wasn't working. Jeyen knew nothing would stop the howling. The howling wouldn't stop until morning, when everyone turned back to normal. 

There was another howl; this one was closer by. Jeyne tried not to shiver. From the sounds of it, it was Arya, who had only learn to transform two moons ago. She sounded hungry; something told Jeyne the cooks would be serving more meat than usual for the next few weeks until Arya got control of her appetite. Just like it had been for Robb, Joanna, and Sansa.

Jeyne tried hard to not envy them, she really did. But it wasn't fair; she was a Stark too, even if she had only the blood and not the name. Why couldn't she change at all?

Why wasn't she like Joanna?

(She tried not to remember the relief in Lord Stark's eyes when Joanna had changed into a wolf. And the small disappointment in his eyes when Jeyne didn't change at all.)

Even Sansa changed; she had been a late bloomer, having changed two years after her tenth name day compared to the rest of them.

(Lady Stark had been disappointed that Sansa had been a wolf; she had been hoping for a trout.)

Lord Stark said it didn't matter if Jeyne didn't change at. But it did matter, at least to Jeyne; even if she hasn't changed into a wolf, changing would have made her fit in the way being a Snow never would. 

But that would never happen.

Jeyne shook her head free of thoughts and laid her head down on her pillow in a vain attempt to fall asleep. She had just started drifting off when she heard it: a light scratching noise.

At first, she ignored it. But the scratching persisted. And then--

BAM!

Jeyne shot up in her bed. Her eyes zeroed in on the source of the noise: her door!

BAM!

Jeyne's eyes widened and she looked around for a weapon. She spied the dagger given to her by Robb on her fifteenth name day and grabbed it.

BA- _CRASH_! 

She whirled around in time to see the large grey wolf launch at her, sharp teeth bared and snarling. 

The last thing she remembered before the darkness came was the wolf's yellow eyes and the sharp pain on her neck.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, the reason Ned was so relieved Joanna changed was because Joanna changed into a wolf; there had been a chance that she would turn into a dragon, which would have ruined his secret. He was a little disappointed Jeyne didn't change right away because of the small chance she would change later into a dragon when he wasn't around but it became pretty obvious she couldn't change at all. Catelyn can't change either, but she wanted Sansa to be a trout so she wouldn't feel alone. Can you guess who the wolf at the end is?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, Prompt 2: “Sometimes, I think Nuncle likes to pretend that I’m his daughter. Even though that would be impossible.” Robb takes in his bastard sister’s daughter after she passes away. Consequently, he becomes overprotective and shelters her.
> 
> Chapter 10, Prompt 1: Lord Stark’s Bastard dies giving birth before she could divulge the name of the man who impregnated her. Consequently, her daughter grows up a bastard.

* * *

"Lord Stark? I mean, Nuncle?"

Lord Robb Stark tiredly lifted his eyes up from the paperwork and glanced at the doorway to his solar. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Ah, Alys, come in." He watched as she shut the door. "This is rather unexpected. What brought on this visit?"

He watched as Alys bit her lip--a trait she inherited from her long-dead mother.

"Well...my name day is coming up. And,well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?" He urged her to speak.

Alys took a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if maybe...I can leave Winterfell for a visit outside? Maybe to Dorne?"

Robb's smile froze on his face and he stared at Alys in horror. Alys must have taken his newfound silence as a sign of encouragement, because she continued, "I've been planning this out for a while, I managed to save up enough money for a one person trip, two, if you assign a guard to me. I know how to keep to myself and I will bring a sword and dagger everywhere so you don't have to worry about my protection so much--"

"No." Robb cut her off.

Alys's face froze. "But Nuncle--"

"I said no, Alys, and that is final."

Alys became quiet and glanced at the floor. "As you wish, Lord Stark." She turned around and opened the door. 

Robb couldn't bear to see his niece walk away without an explanation. "Alys." 

His niece turned around and gazed at him.  _ Gods, did she look like her mother. _

"I'm doing this for your own good. I made a promise to your mother to protect you, and I intend to keep it." 

Alys just looked at him before walking out the door. Robb gripped the arms of his chair.

_ "Promise me, Robb. Promise me." _

"I'm trying, Lya." He spoke softly to the air. "I really am."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Lyarra dies after giving birth and her daughter is raised by Robb. Robb basically takes the role his own father took in Lyarra's upbringing: overprotective and unprepared.


	6. Prompt Request

Hey, guys, for those of you who are looking for my prompts featuring Snow Characters, that work has been deleted. It turns out I am not allowed to post prompts on Ao3 (something I did not know about). I'll have to post them on the challenge request (as soon as I figure out how). The good news is I will try to write oneshots based on some of my prompts, but for the most part, I hope some of you guys will try out the prompts yourselves, or maybe you can adopt the oneshots and expand on them.

Stay tuned for some new premises coming up soon!

-yellowrabbit


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Robb is determined to legitimize his bastard sister’s children. Catelyn Stark doesn’t understand why. Can take place during Canon, featuring either a Fem!Jon or his twin.”

* * *

The first thing Catelyn Stark's eyes fell on when she entered her son's tent was that very son frowning over a piece of parchment. 

Normally this would be a sight that soothed her heart. However if the rumors she had been hearing were true--

“What is the meaning of this, Robb?” she cried out. Her son, upon hearing her voice, lifted his head to greet her. If he was surprised by the outrage he heard anything in her voice, he didn't show it.

“What does it look like, Mother?” His voice, normally so strong, sounded weary. On an ordinary day, Catelyn would give anything to take away his exhaustion. But now…!

“It looks to me that you are planning to legitimize your bastard sister’s child!”

 _Please say it isn’t so._ She prayed.

But from the looks of Robb’s stubborn jaw, it was indeed the truth. "I was planning to tell you. I knew you would react this way--"

"Of course I would react this way!" She all but roared at her son. _How could he be so foolish!_

"What are you thinking, Robb?! It is one thing to legitimize your bastard sister; it is another thing to legitimize her child, which is still unborn!" She paused momentarily to breathe, and Robb seized his chance to speak.

“You said so yourself, Mother," he spoke sharply. "I need an heir. Now that Bran and Rickon…” he stopped, blue eyes lit with grief.

 _Don't say it!_ Catelyn begged him not to finish that sentence. But he took a breath and plunged on:

“Now that my brothers are all dead, I need an heir, to ensure the North is not left hanging in case something happens to me.”

Painful as it was to admit, Catelyn knew he was right. Most of their family were dead, and Robb, as the King, needed to secure his lineage and legacy. But still--!

“If you are that worried about having an heir, then just write to Lord Frey! Have him hasten your wedding! Doing this will cement ties with him and ensure his loyalty to you!” He had to listen to her, he just had to!

Robb shook his head and pursed his lips, looking doubtful. “A wedding during a war with no guaranteed outcome? I may not like Walder Frey but I won’t sentence his children to the uncertainty of being childless.”

Catelyn could tell she was losing the argument. But there was one thing she hadn't brought up yet, the one thing that might yet change her son's mind:

“What if the child is a girl?"

Robb stared at her. Catelyn took this as an opportunity to continue: "For generations, the Starks have always followed behind a King of their own choosing, a male with the blood of Starks in his veins! Even if the girl is trueborn, they would never follow the female unless there is no other choice. Please reconsider, Robb; the North will only follow a boy!”

But Robb was shaking his head. "I've made up my mind, Mother; nothing will change it."

"Robb--"

“It matters not!" And Catelyn knew she had truly lost the fight. The face Robb was wearing was not that of a loving son; it was that of a King, one who was immovable against his own mother's pleas. "I am King, and my will is that my sister’s children, regarless of the sex, shall be my heirs.”

"Robb, please--!"

“That’s final, Mother.” Robb--no, _the King_ \--snapped before he whirled around and stomped out of the tent, leaving Catelyn standing alone, arms outstretched towards a son who no longer listened to his mother.

How could this be happening? What could have gotten into Robb's head that the best way to ensure his legacy was to legitimize his bastard sister's babe? 

_The bastard_. 

It was the bastard's fault. It had to be. She poisoned her son against his own mother. Catelyn knew the bastard always had a certain sway over Robb but never to the point of foolishness. 

But why? Why was he so intent on ruining himself for the girl and her bastards? What had changed this time?

Suddenly, unbidden, came a memory to Catelyn's mind: Robb receiving news of Greyjoy's betrayal. Robb, learning of Bran and Rickon's deaths. Robb, howling with grief, madness in his eyes, as he pushed away the Westerling girl in an attempt to get to his sword.

And Robb, breaking apart in the bastard's arms, when she ran in to comfort him.

A chill settled into Catelyn. Could it be?

No, it couldn't possibly be.

_Right?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted some of my prompts in my collections. It's open now so if you want to submit any, feel free!


End file.
